Following baseline data collection, the twenty-four rhesus monkeys were divided into treatment groups. Twenty of the monkeys have been fed an obesity-inducing diet high in fat and sugar;ten of these monkeys received 40 mg resveratrol twice a day, ten monkeys got a placebo. Four monkeys remained on a healthy weight stable diet without resveratrol to serve as controls. Monkeys were monitored regularly and follow up data collection has occurred at 3, 6, 9, and 12 months. At 12 months, the resveratrol dose was increased to 240 mg twice a day. Data variables include body composition, glucose tolerance test, immune function, eye exams, pulse wave velocity, locomotor activity, learning and memory, and blood chemistry.